Marissa Dawson
Ms. Dawson (Legal Department, Criminal Investigations) *'Name :' Marissa Abigail Walcutt (nee Dawson) *'Height:' 5' 11" *'Weight:' 140 *'Age:' 45 *'Hair:' Corn yellow blonde, shoulder length, usually in a attractive, professional style *'Eyes:' Sky Blue *'Face:' Soft oval with an aquiline nose and full lips *'Build:' Stunning figure with 36C bust now a bit over ripe (She's working on it!) *'Race+:' Caucasian straight Roman Catholic (open minded) *'POB:' Boston, Massachusetts *'Assoc:' Wellesley College, Harvard Law School, NYC District Attorney’s office *'Author:' E. E. Nalley Appearance Even in her forties and her figure having gone to seed, (she's been ill!) Marissa Walcutt is still a stunning woman. Her remarkable height, further accentuated by her love of high heel shoes helps her carry her extra pounds well and her tailored suits help. Once her efforts in the gym begin to show fruit it will be obvious where Tansy got her remarkable beauty from. General Description Marissa is a member of the Boston Dawsons, yes those Boston Dawsons, some of the oldest of the old money in Bean Town. Marissa speaks with a cultured Mid-Atlantic accent, has a ready smile and in her youth decided to become a criminal prosecutor from a real and genuine desire to help people. She didn't want to be another worthless high society charity maven. And knowing she would be all but match made to some other scion of the old money crowd, she wanted a career she could be proud of. Powers None, possesses a dormant Meta-Gene Complex she passed on to her daughter. Skills Marissa is a skilled attorney, though has some catching up to do on her precedents while she was ill. She has an unflappable, no-nonsense approach in the courtroom, but can be quite warm and friendly outside of it. She is a capable money manager, having grown up with it, but tends to defer to the experts with random audits. She's very well read and is a remarkable judge of character, but married Theo Walcutt over her own misgivings to please her parents and made a genuine effort at it before her accident. Personality Marissa is that rare flower that sometimes blooms in the best old money traditions. Sophisticated, literate, a stickler for the law and with a deep respect for the Constitution, she is nevertheless quite liberal and accepting in her private life. She would accept her daughter's bisexuality if she knew of it, and begins to suspect something after she's been on campus for a bit. Now that she's her own woman, Melvin Donner has caught her eye and she's intrigued what being with a man taller than her would be like. History Marissa's best friend, Amy Holster, who she had met at Wellesley College and gone to law school with, was killed in an automobile accident when she suffered a massive coronary due to her stress loads in the ADA's office, poor diet and long hours. Marissa was in the car with her when it crashed and suffered a concussion. The news that her friend had died due to a heart attack brought on from poor health and the concussion itself made Marissa obsessed with her health. She began seeing sickness where there wasn't which developed into Munchausen syndrome. Now that she's free of that, she is carefully getting her weight under control and being healthy, while being careful not to have a relapse of Munchausen syndrome. Her husband used this to have her committed against her will and eventually divorced her because of it. Her alimony and divorce settlement have been tied up in Gorgon's knot of trusts, foundations, and privatized accounts that she has dedicated herself to unraveling in her spare time. In the meantime her parents are only thrilled to have their daughter and granddaughter back. Note: If you've ever wondered what the infamous Whateley Bible looks like, this is the format each character was created in, so enjoy the peek behind the curtain! Enalley (talk) See Also Dawson family page. Category:Staff Category:E. E. Nalley Category:Massachusetts Category:Boston